dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Mercenary Tao
"Mercenary Tao has the distinction of being one of the only villains who doesn't die in the series." So Buu didn't kill him when he blew up earth? 09:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this point, not only would tao have to have surrvied earths explosion, there is also the posibility he was killed by super buu's genocide attack, the former beeing the far more likely.Gotenks ss70 14:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Tao revived by porunga? As unlikely as it seems, because tao appears in dragonball online, this can only mean that he surrvived The onslaught of majin buu buu's attacks most notibly him blowing up earth. So the only way he could had lived through it would have been to go off into space, scince tao is known to have a lot of money it could be he had a space ship and escaped earth and came back after the conflict was over. Which begs the question would tao have a space ship ready at the time? Could have cell convinced him a quick getaway from earth would be a worthwhile investment? Is there even non capsule corp technoligy on earth which is good enough to make a quick get away from earth, though tao could have escaped in a slower ship during babadi's riegn on earth. As kid buu's plantery burt was stated by vegta to be capible of destroying the planet many times over, it is likely the blast would have destroyed anything within it's range. If the anime filler means anything tao stayed on earth knowining the threat from cell was there, he could have even been searching for the dragonball to find a way from buu. OR could it be the unlikely case the wish granted on prunga was responsible for reving him? The ovious problem with this idea, is dende wished that everyone would be revived exept the really evil ones and tao from past history in dragonball would be considerd very evil. However it could be the case after his defet at the hands of tien, he gave up beeing a hitman but in the anime not the manag during the cell games saga, he is shown still to be fully whilling to kill if paid. If the manga in this instance was the only material to be considered canon it is plausible tao at the time of buu was not evil enough to avoid beeing wished back by porunga, if the anime filler was to be taken as canon after his defet at the hands of gohan and even goku could have purswaded him he is not able to carry with his work with out there interferance albiet a long shot. But in the end tao to be revived by the dragon would have to not be considerd very evil otherwise he would not be brought back so no matter what the curcimstances tao is in, if he is revived by porunga he is simplely may be evil but not very evil thus beeing wish back by the dragon to make an apperance in DBO. Although you do make a good point, it's still speculation. Furthermore, the canonicity of DBO is questionable. Well, Tao is a cyborg, but he was most likely still on earth when the planet blew up, but in the years since Dragonball, he has become more good then bad.'' He probably ''was ''revived along with everyone else. :I think we should not worry about this yet. The official answer will be revealed when DBO comes out. - :I'm pretty sure Tao is dead for good. Toriyama's comment that he made a while back made it sound like that he is gone for good. "Ye~ah… they got mixed up in something or other and died, but they were bad people, so perhaps they weren’t restored to life…"http://www.kanzenshuu.com/tidbits/character-fates/ Hellspawn28 (talk) 06:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Major Battles Why is Super Saiyan Gohan included in Tao's Major Battles? Because they never fought. It's just Tao ran away when he found out gohan is Goku's son. But Tao indeed fought Lime's grandfather and did defeat him. 00:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. Jeangabin666 01:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Billion or Million? I, of course, watched Dragon Ball series in Japanese with English sub and Tao actually states he charges 10 million Zeni for each victim he kills. However, I guess, that was stated as '10 billion' in English dubbed version. So how healthy is it to take the English dub as a reference as they just dubbed the anime the way they felt like. I think the '10 billion' part should be corrected as '10 million'. 19:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :This is the English DB Wiki, we use the English dub, since that's what most of the readers have watched. 20:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::If we do have to mention it, we have to footnote it. Weedle McHairybug 00:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! 00:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : My bad. I was the one who asked this before registering. I just was watching that episode again and the price is actually 100 million Zeni, not 10 million. Hence the discount if 50 million, not five. Edited the article. - 15:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Speculation :Your point? [[User:Illuminated Void|''November]] ''Blue'' 21:53, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I never said I knew too much. I asked a perfectly legitimate question; no need to be hostile. ''November'' ''Blue'' 22:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Literally me shitposting Hey I'm an ammature but should we consider Tao vs. Tailor as a battle between the first two Tao vs. Goku fights? This is more just a joke than anything else but still would that count? Someone did die and there was a battle of wits going on, even if only for a short period of time. Along with that, it's common for other assassinations to be considered battles, and listed under such. Ignore this please EnricoRodolico (talk) 03:08, August 5, 2019 (UTC)